Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel and a thin film transistor array substrate included in the same.
Description
Display devices include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display, and an organic light emitting display. Such display devices are provided in video display appliances, such as TVs and computer monitors, and serve to display moving images and static images including various kinds of images and text.
A liquid crystal display is a display device which controls the quantity of light that penetrates a liquid crystal layer interposed between electrodes (i.e., a pixel electrode and a common electrode) respectively formed on two substrates that face each other by controlling the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through voltages applied to the electrodes.
Since liquid crystal displays include non-light-emitting elements and do not provide a self-emitting element, that is, where a display panel includes non-self-luminous substrates, a liquid crystal display can requires a backlight unit for supplying light to the display panel. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display is manufactured through the combination of the display panel and the backlight unit.
A display panel may bend due to an external impact that is caused by various reasons, e.g., the fall of the display panel or the like, when the display panel is transported to a space to combine the display panel and the backlight unit to each other or after the display panel and the backlight unit are combined. Further, in a process of fastening the display panel and the backlight unit to each other, the display panel may bend when excessive fastening pressure is applied to the display panel.
If such a bending causes a deformation of the display panel, stresses may be generated on the display panel, and this may cause an image that is displayed on the display panel to be distorted after the display apparatus is manufactured and operated. However, since the bending deformation of the display panel may not be easily recognized during the manufacturing process, the display panel that may display a distorted image cannot be determined until a final test after manufacturing of the display device is completed, or may be found by a user after shipment of the display device. In this case, the display panel may be recalled.
In the case where the display panel that may display the distorted image is not identified during the manufacturing process of the display device, the manufacturing time and manufacturing costs may be wasted due to such an unproductive process of manufacturing the display panel. Thus, easier ways to detect a defect in the manufacturing process may reduce the unproductive manufacturing problems.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.